If You Love Me
by Tyrablaze
Summary: A depressing ficcy about a Uni and her family... Neopets doesn't belong to me, but Cyamond is my lupe XD


If You Love Me  
  
"Kalorinda! Time for breakfast!!!" shouted Mommy as I closed my book and flew out my bedroom door and down the stairs. Already sitting at the table was my brother Karlath, a blue Buzz, and my sister, Tasymphy, a red Usul. I myself was a blue Uni. "So what are you going to do today?" asked Mommy as I ate some veggie sausages.  
  
"Well, I was going to go back down to the library and get some new books." I said as Karlath scoffed.  
  
"Going to the library is pointless. You can't use intelligence in battle at all."  
  
"And it's so boring, just sitting there and reading. And it's so dark and dusty! No wonder your fur isn't pretty like mine." Said Tasymphy, flaunting her silky tail in my face. I kept silent.  
  
"Whatever. I have to take Karlath to the Battledome. He has another challenger and Tasymphy has an appointment at the beauty salon." Mommy said as I just nodded.  
  
"That's okay." I said. I was used to being alone. Mommy was always doing something with Karlath or Tasymphy and just left me alone in the library where I spent my day reading. "May I be excused now?" I asked as Mommy nodded. I carried my plate over to the sink and then flew back to my room. I put all the books I already read in my backpack and flew out the window and flew down the street. As I flew down the street towards the library, I watched all the excitement around me. Like usual, there were crowds of people entering and exiting shops or jostling for items at the Money Tree. When I landed on the library steps, there was only a small stream of people entering and exiting.  
  
"Good morning Kalorinda." Said the librarian, a kind white Lupe named Cyamond. She lowered the book she was reading and smiled at me. I liked Cyamond. She was really nice and pretty.  
  
"Morning Cyamond." I said as I handed over the already read books.  
  
"Well, that was quick. Oh yes, the book Faerie Tales came in today. I saved it for you." she said as she pushed over the large book. I held it carefully in my hands.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as I went off to look for more books. After getting ten more books, I settled down in a nice comfy chair and began to read.  
  
"KALORINDA!! KALORINDA!!!!" screeched a voice. I jumped up and looked around. Standing in the library entrance was Mommy. I put all my books into my backpack and flew over. "Kalorinda, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"  
  
"I'm sorry mommy." I whispered. It was no use telling her I already told here where I was going. She never denied it. As we walked out the door, she lectured me on how I should always tell her or my siblings where I'm going before I leave and how I should do more useful things then just sit around all day in a library and read. I stayed silent and agreed when it was needed.  
  
"Oh look! Isn't that Uni so pretty and smart? Why can't you be more like that Uni?" she said, pointing at a green Uni. Mommy always did that. She always compared me to other Unis and other Neopets and always asked why I wasn't more like them. Like always, I stayed silent and said nothing. Finally we reached home and I silently walked up to my room, closed the door, and flopped on my bed and sobbed.  
  
"KALORINDA!! WAKE UP!!!" shouted Mommy as I bolted out of my room.  
  
"What is it mother?" I asked, still half asleep.  
  
"We're going shopping. Come on, let's go." She said as she grabbed me by the collar around my neck and attached a leash. I HATED the leash.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" I whimpered. I already knew the answer  
  
"If you woke up sooner, you would have gotten breakfast. Now let's GO." She said giving my leash a tug. I followed her out the door like the good Neopet I was and followed her without saying anything to the Shop Wizard. "I'm going to paint you red. Red Unis are ALWAYS pretty, even if they're ragged and small like you." She said as she asked the Shop Wizard for the cheapest Red Paint Brush price. After we got the price, we went through all the stores until we found the shop. After buying the paintbrush, she dragged me to the Rainbow pool and dipped the paintbrush in the water. I watched as the water turned a dark and murky red color. "Get in there." Mommy said as she took off my leash. With no other choice, I dove in the water.  
  
I was now a red Uni.  
  
The next week, I was painted green because it said it made me look stronger, then I was painted yellow because it made me look dainty. Then I was a star Uni because Mommy said it made our family look rich.  
  
"Mommy?" I asked, tapping Mommy on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes Tasymphy?" she said as she turned around. "Oh, it's you Kalorinda. What do YOU want?"   
  
"Why don't you love me?" I asked quietly, almost whispering.  
  
"How dare you say that! I give you food, I give you a bed, I paint you all sorts of color, and I give you a home and you want to know why I don't love you? I should be asking why you don't love me you selfish Uni!" She shouted at me. "I barley have enough for Tasymphy's and Karlath's needs! Get out of my sight you ungrateful brat!" I quickly dashed out of the room and out the front door and finally stopped running when I reached the corner. Looking up at the sky, I stared at the lone star and as I cried I whispered to myself.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I man, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish Mommy would love me." I cried, as I curled up and fell asleep on the corner.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, I was back in my room. I gave a sigh and slowly walked down the stairs. On the dining table there was a note from Mommy.  
  
I'm taking Karlath and Tasymphy shopping. Don't eat the ice cream in the fridge. You can have the apple by the note. ~Mommy  
  
I sighed as I ate the already bitten apple and walked up to my room where I pulled out a book and began to read.  
  
"KALORINDA!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Shouted the familiar voice. I closed my book and slumped downstairs. "You're going to be a Green Pteri today. They look better then a Uni and they look like they can actually fight." She said as she showed me the green bottle. "Open it and drink it."  
  
"No." I said for the first time in my life.  
  
"What?" asked Mommy, stunned.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that! Listen to me you-" Mommy shouted as I gave a high-pitched whinny.  
  
"NO!! Listen to me!! You don't care about me! You don't care about my feelings! You only like Tasymphy and Karlath! You don't care about me at all!!" I sobbed as I looked into her angry face. "You don't love me at all."  
  
"Of course I love you!" she said, mad.  
  
"No you don't! You always compare me to other pets and then paint me because you think it makes me look prettier, or smarter, or stronger! I'm sick of it! If you really loved me, you'd listen to me and not turn me into a Pteri!" I sobbed as Mommy grabbed my mouth and forced it open.  
  
"You will DRINK this potion and be a Pteri." She said, hissing at me.  
  
"All you'll prove is you don't love me at all." I whispered, as I shut my eyes, waiting for the liquid to spill into my mouth and down my throat. I heard the cork pop off the bottle and I waited. Hearing the cork pop again and something wrap around me, I opened my eyes.  
  
I was still a Uni. And for the first time in my life, I was being hugged.  
  
  



End file.
